Talk:Urgoz
I'd like to classify him as Warden but the text call him a spirit, the Wardens are not spirits. --Karlos 04:55, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :From the looks of him, I think he's probably a Plant, someone could test it out with a pruning weapon. -- Gordon Ecker 23:40, 1 June 2006 (CDT) I think however his looks are those of a plant, he is might not be. Why? We know he is the same specie than the Growths (EoE hurts him). The Growths are spirits: try to hex them, there is an error message saying "Spirits are not affected by this".... So is he a spirit? huh, trying to put the same hex on urgoz himself, the hex works.... How come? Is he or is he not the same specie than the Growths? EoE says so, but the rules concerning game mechanics are different? I don't understand.... Urgoz & Kanaxai Urgoz's article is a character stub and Kanaxai's article is a monster stub. But why? --84.245.187.234 18:16, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Im just wondering, but does Urgoz drop all his green items like Kanaxai? A guildie of mine just was a gold weapon drop along with the 3 urgoz bows....is this possible? i know hes not lying ive known him a long while, unfortunatly he forgot to get a SC anyone else run into this? or is it a fluke? im currently looking for the guy that got the drop(jan 11 2007) Yes Urgozz always drops all 3 of his bows. :On a run last night, he only dropped the longbow and shortbow. We were on normal mode with 4 humans and 8 heroes. Anyone else ever experience this? Sparrow 02:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :That's because the 3rd bow must have dropped and been assigned to a hero. I believe that it is possible for urgozz to drop other stuff with the 3 bows also, this part however im not sure off.--Durga Dido 05:12, 11 January 2007 (CST) : Yes, I have had urgoz drop a gold Zodiac Staff for me, along with his bows. That was before the change to a chest ofcourse. --SLeeVe 15:57, 2 June 2007 (CDT) As far as I know Urgoz usually drops his three unique bows, and a regular weapon (which you can sometimes see him wield). On a run last night he was wielding a massive Fiery Dragon Sword, which he graciously dropped along with his bows. And yes I have a screenshot of that, just nowhere to upload it. :) Hard mode What level is he in hard mode? 32 or 33? The Gates Assassin 17:00, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Most likley level 32-- Kanaxai is lvl 32 so urgoz should be too End Chest It should maybe be noted that the golds that spawn from this chest are not guarenteed to be inscibable. If the item has an innate mod (15^50 for example) then, yes, it will be inscribable and can be changed out. If you're unfortunate enough though to get an item without an innate mod, then you're out of luck; no insciption slot. --SLeeVe 15:57, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, once in a while a person in my team would pick up an non-insciptable weapon unfortunately. Even if it's a bow, axe, anything has a chance of being non-inscriptable.71.146.72.143 23:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) HAHAHA ELITE HAHA hahahahaha, i wnet to the warren, and after we beat urgoz, there was a ranger complaining: "He's a ranger boss, but no elite skill! I brought cap sig all the way for nothing?!" --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 07:59, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :I lold. Lord of all tyria 08:00, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's like the funniest thing I've ever heard --Blue.rellik 07:08, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Spirits and Babies LOL Some guy Complained about me being so freaking slow att making wall. And they keept luring for each goddam second. So after the guy complained two or three times. I Replied to him. Dude, its not like i can spawn Spirits in 2 freaking seconds. Its as if I'm giving birth to a baby. So Mind your own freaking business! HP and Regen How much HP does this guy have? --Suicidal_SNiper 04:34, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I'd say about a metric fuckton. 04:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Chest Drops Updated the page to reflect additions to chest. I don't know how many Passage Scrolls are dropped per player, so I'm just assuming one. Could someone who's been down there since the updates please confirm/correct this? Qing Guang 03:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Caregories Hi there,why should the categories be on the top instead of botom like on most other pages? The first time I wanted to edit it,it kinda confused me(I was finding them like 5mins before I found them at the top..) TALK 10:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) End Chest Part II Three of us completed mission, and none of us got a Passage Scroll to Urgoz's Warren. Any changes? Article may be wrong (we did get the 3 amber chunks and a weapon). GW-Susan 01:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Having just done The Deep and not getting any scrolls there, either, I removed reference to passage scrolls for normal mode; don't know if a scroll drops in HM or on special occasions. GW-Susan 14:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Alternate Strategy Me and two of my friends just killed this guy using a different strategy. In our initial assault, we tried a pretty straight forward strategy; just attacking him. However, our heroes got killed by the exploding spawns, and we had to retreat. We figured there was no way for our heroes to survive the spawns, so we tried another approach. Me, an assassin, and my friends, a warrior and a ranger, simply ran around him, closing in to attack only every ten seconds or so. He went down after some time, but as long as we avoided the spawns, Urgoz didn't do much at all. Note that we were out of our monks healing range, the only healing we had came from a heroe's PwK.